


Nash's Horrible Day:

by nashbridgeslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Bro Code: [1]
Category: Nash Bridges (TV)
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Bad Days, Bad Moods, Beer, Budget Meetings/Meetings, Chinese Food, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Lunch, Paperwork, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Screaming/Yelling, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/nashbridgeslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Nash is having a bad day, Starting with the meeting of the Chief, Yelling at Evan & Harvey, Joe comes to the rescue, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Nash's Horrible Day:

*Summary: Nash is having a bad day, Starting with the meeting of the Chief, Yelling at Evan & Harvey, Joe comes to the rescue, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Captain Nash Bridges couldn't believe that the new chief of the **_SFPD_** is being unreasonable about adding some resources, that they desperately need for the upcoming year, The Chief told him that if he wants the programs, he has to make some cuts, otherwise, he could forget the deal. The SIU Captain left in an angry fury,  & drove like that, all the way back to the **_SIU_**.

 

As soon as he got on to the barge, Everyone ducked out of his way, & went straight to do their work, or something else, since he is in a bad mood, & is not in the mood to deal with people. **"God, I just for once, _ **Just once**_ that something will go my way for a change"** , he fumed, thinking to himself, as he got to his desk, & started on a mountain of paperwork. Inspectors Evan Cortez, & Harvey Leek came up to his desk, which was a bad move, Nash growled at them, as he looked up at them, "What ?", waiting for them to answer.

 

"Bossman, Are you okay ?", The Computer Genius asked, as he had a look of concern on his face, "Yeah, You don't look & or acting like yourself", The Young Inspector said, as he agreed with his partner, "I will be fine, If you all get out of my face, & do some fucking police work, How about that ?, Okay ? !", he exclaimed in anger, The Two Inspectors backed off with their hands up in surrender, & went back to do their work, As soon as they were heading for the stairs, Nash calls out to them with a smile on his face.

 

"Hey, Guys, I am sorry for snapping at you, It's just one of those days, Tell you what, Beer & Pizza on me, Tell everyone, **_Gino's_** at 7:00, Tomorrow night", They both smiled back,  & each of them said this, "You got it, Nashman", Evan said, & Harvey smiled even bigger, "It's gonna be a great night tomorrow night", & they headed back downstairs, & went straight to their desks, so they can do their work. Nash smiled, & thought to himself, **"I ** _am so_** lucky to have a family of friends like those guys,  & Joe"**, & then went back to his paperwork.

 

When it was lunchtime, Inspector Joe Dominguez came up with some Chinese Food, & sat next to his best friend, & partner, "Hey there, Bubba, Here is some of your favorite food from that chinese place, that you like", & he sets everything up for him. "You are a godsend, Brother, Thank you", & he & Joe dug right into the paperwork, as they ate, The Latino Cop said to him, "Nashman, Don't let things fester, If the day is that bad, Let us take over, We can help, Okay ?, That's why we are here for", The Handsome Cop nodded, & said, "I will, I promise", & the rest of the day went to perfect instantly, like that.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
